


Oh My God They Were Roommates

by Midnightdragon2



Series: Tinkaan College Au [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon2/pseuds/Midnightdragon2
Summary: The door to the dorm opened with a silent squeak. Tinker turned to look, curious, but he ended up getting his foot caught in his sheets and tripping, falling to the ground with a loud oof."... Apollo Solem?"Tinker looked up slowly, to find the confused expression of a male with white hair, pulled back into a braid except for two pieces of hair up front, which were bound with silver clasps of sorts. His eyes were lagoon green and holy shit they were so pretty.Or:How Runaan And Tinker meet





	Oh My God They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I fell so hard for this au. Seriously someone please stop me. Anyway, not shippy but they meet what can I say?

"Be sure to call every few days, alright? And don't do anything stupid like your sister, study hard, don't procrastinate-"

Tinker watched his mom go on with a small smile on his face while he and dad carried the last of the stuff from their van up to the front of the dorm buildings. Tinker didn't want to go inside just yet, so he said he just wanted his stuff on the lawn for now. 

The first day of the start of his college life. He glanced up at the tall building, he could practically see himself sitting in the dorm, studying or just hanging out. Hopefully he gets a roommate that's pretty cool. 

"And if you need extra cash, I left a fifty in your bag." His mom finished, just as his dad set down the last box of things. Tink glanced back at them, just as his mom pulled him into a hug. Without a moment of hesitation, Tinker hugged back and buried his face into her shoulder like he used too when he was younger. "We're gonna miss you." She said and though Tinker couldn't see her face, he just knew that she was on the verge of crying. 

He was too. He felt the tears well up and he hugged her tighter. "I'll miss you too."

"Elli. C'mon, let's go. I don't want to miss my show." His dad called, but Tinker knew he didn't mind staying a little longer. He was a joker, even if it was kinda hard to tell when he was being serious or not. Kinda made things a little better though. 

Tinker frowned a little when the hug broke off, but he smiled again quickly after, if only to cheer up his mom. "Be safe, Tink. And please, _please_ call us if you need anything, kay?" Tink could barely manage a nod as his parents retreated into their car, his mom having to be dragged into the van by his dad, then drove off. Leaving Tinker alone. 

Most would be happy about the sudden lack of their parents around. For Tinker, though... He missed them already.

 

* * *

 

Tinker carried his stuff up to the room number written on his hand. The paper with all the information had been trashed when his younger sister's dog had gotten ahold of it so he could barely make out much of the information. His roommates name had been written on it, but now the writing was smudged and smeared and seemed to sell Rumm instead of something that made sense. At least the room number had been saved.

He opened the door, dropping the stuff his parents had left by the door, and walked in with a whistle.

The dorm had a small hallway, about 3 feet long and 2 wide, separating the door and the actual room. In that hallway was a small door with a bathroom in it (score) and on the other side of the hall were small counters. There was a small lobby/hang out area outside the doors but apparently if someone wanted a microwave or their own coffee maker, it'd be fine to put it here. 

He walked into the actual room, marveling at it. It had carpet floors and white walls, with two beds each in the opposite corners, each bed had a mattress and a frame and a singe, small desk hanging from the foot of it (also A score). On either side of the doorway, where the room closed into the hall, were little closets. No doors, just small, open closets. Plenty enough room for clothes and maybe a small drawer set or something. Shelves lined the walls, placed carefully in points so that the room looked like a mirror image of itself at the window between the two beds. It looked amazing.

Tink pulled his stuff in and began setting up a tv on one side. He didn't want to pick a side of the room yet, he'd just take whichever side 'Rumm' didn't want. So, for the time being, he placed a tv on one of the shelves, hooked it up to his hotspot, and picked a movie on Netflix to settle down and watch. He grabbed his sketchbook from his bag and began sketching as he watched.

Tinker didn't realized the hours had shifted until he finished the movie he had chosen. He looked outside the window, painted just a little lighter than the walls and already covered with blinds but not curtains. He frowned when he realized the sun was setting. Which meant it was about 8 pm and his roommate was still not here...

He became a little worried. Maybe something happened and the other got into a car accident? Or maybe they got sick? Odd for someone to worry over a person they've never met but Tinker had been called odd enough in his life. Still, he shook his head and, finally, chose a side of the room to call his, if only to keep himself from thinking about the possibilities of his roommate. 

The first thing he did was set the sheets up on his bed. Each were red or orange or yellow and the blanket (He only had one but he planned to get more eventually) was decorated with flames. Probably cheesy, but he didn't care. He quickly realized the beds could move and, along with them, so could the desk. He hummed happily when he moved the desk to sit beside the bed, by the pillows, then plugged in his self-made plasma ball alarm clock and set up little toys and trinkets he had also made. 

He then began emptying boxes and arranging them so they could act as makeshift tables, then placed more things on them, two boxes were specifically placed and organized for school stuff but he knew this would all be a mess by the end of the week anyway so he didn't try too hard. He did place a lava lamp over a small stack of books though, covering up the blue dragon on the cover of the top book and almost covering the title "Eragon" as well.

Next, he began hanging posters. He had left his old anime ones at home, instead picking the Hufflepuff poster and the various dragon posters he had to come along with him to college. Then he put up older drawings he had done when he was younger but still felt proud of, like the various drawings of white haired elves with pretty marking around their face and eyes. Each had a different expression, each had a different story. He always fell in love with those elf drawings. But that was him just being a huge fantasy nerd. 

The final step was probably the most extra of them all but Jesus he was bored.

He pulled out the various knives and swords he had and began setting them up on the shelves. They had been difficult to get cleared by campus security, he had to do so much paperwork for them, but seeing them hanging on the shelves was so worth it. Especially the one he wanted to go over his bed. This one was orange and yellow in color, with darker shades from the steel used to make it. It almost glowed and smoked like fire and, if Tinker wasn't the one who had made the thing, he would've thought it used LED lights to make it keep that glow effect. That was actually the effect of the lava lamp, Tinker found that the two looked absolutely awesome when placed opposite to each other.

The door to the dorm opened with a silent squeak. Tinker turned to look, curious, but he ended up getting his foot caught in his sheets and tripping, falling to the ground with a loud oof.

"... Apollo Solem?" 

Tinker looked up slowly, to find the confused expression of a male with white hair, pulled back into a braid except for two pieces of hair up front, which were bound with silver clasps of sorts. His eyes were lagoon green and holy shit they were so pretty.

Tinker got up quickly, surprised at the thought, then smiled awkwardly. "Um, yeah, that's me! But my friends call me Tinker." He offered his hand, and Runaan took it with a hum. It was then that Tinker realized he was tiny compared to the other man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Apollo." And just like that, Tinker died a little inside. "I look forward to being your dormmate and colleague." He let go and moved past Tinker.

Tinker just kind of stood there for a second, taking in the other's appearance. Unlike Tinker's casual clothes, the white haired male only wore a suit. It was dark green, borderline black but not in an ugly way, with the undershirt being more of a lighter green but not lime, and the tie being teal-ish. All in all, it complemented the other's eyes well. And the hair. And it kinda hid but still showed off the other's other features as well. He quickly realized the other was getting visibly uncomfortable and looked away at something else, biting his lip. "I hope you don't mind me picking a side already, you took awhile so..." He shrugged.

"Understandable." Was the only response he received as the other began unpacking.

Tinker frowned further, then sat down on his bed and began toying with a rubix cube. He still didn't know the other's name... "So... My card thing was destroyed by my dog and I couldn't catch your name." He started, making the other man pause in unpacking suit after suit of similar designs to the one the other currently wore. "So... what _is_ your name?"

"Runaan Adversus Moonshadow." The other answered, then got back to what he was doing. Tink watched the way the braid, apparently only half way braided and let loose after that, swayed as the other moved. After the suits were all in the closet, Runaan began making his bed. Apparently he knew beforehand that the beds and such moved because he pulled the bed back a little, then placed the desk between the head and the wall. 

Tinker, out of respect and also nervousness, played another movie and watched it while Runaan worked, but his interest was caught when Runaan pulled out a laptop. The case was black but with small lines like veins etched into it, the same teal as Runaan's tie, and the charger was the exact same. Runaan didn't open it up but judging by the new look of the case and the charger, Tinker knew it was way more expensive than any normal college student could afford. 

"Do you have wifi?" Runaan asked suddenly, catching Tinker's attention again. 

Tinker paused, looking back at Netflix, then shook his head quickly. "I use hotspot."

At that, the other sighed and pulled out a Wifi box. A fucking Wifi box. "This has unlimited gigabytes, the password is Midnightdragon2, capital M, one word. Feel free to connect to it but if you stream Youtube, I'm killing you in your sleep, understand?"

Tinker was caught at 'unlimited gigabytes' seriously he fell in love with Runaan at the moment because damn he was giving Tinker free wifi?? Amazing. Tinker managed a nod but just barely.

After that, Runaan settleddown (finally) and began working on the computer and _yep,_ that thing had more buttons than Tinker thought possible. 

Runaan, Tink learned quickly, was very closed off. He only responded with one word answered when Tinker asked him things and only hummed when Tinker went on about his home life. Soon enough, Tinker gave up and let the room be filled with the sound of typing keys and the movie he was watching and nothing else. 

And so it began: the first year of college Tinker would spend with an antisocial but extremely hot man as his dormmate.

Maybe it wasn't so bad.

After all, free wifi and a hot man? Hell yeah.


End file.
